


Everyday.

by queenallyababwa



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Poetry, One-Shot, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenallyababwa/pseuds/queenallyababwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everyday you walk/ you walk with stronger step/ you walk with longer step/the worst is over." - Les Miserables</p><p>The sky is before Finn for the first time in his young life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did it. I wrote Star Wars fanfiction. I really loved Force Awakens and I admit, Finn is my new favorite character. I am honestly so intrigued with his story line and I am super excited to see where they take his story. This kinda. . . poetry thing was he result of a conversation with my sister after seen TFA a second time.
> 
> TBL: this is my pretty contribute to the fandom before I divulge into shippy stuff and basically belong in the trash compactor.

Stranded in the sand on Jakku was FN-2817, gone bit by bit by bit. Standing here in the grass of the hills of D'Qar was Finn, whole and incomplete at the same time. He had lost. . . a week? A little less maybe? Of his new life in a coma induced by taking a lightsaber to the back. But he's here. He's alive, a massive scar down his back to show his resilience. 

During that time, the medics said that despite his life hanging in the balance, there was a driving force, something deep inside of him that pushed him to live. Something calling him back from that tempting, tempting light at the end of the tunnel. Something whispering: 

How can your life end when it's barely begun?

Rey.  
Leai.  
Poe.

They need you. 

So he's here.

He faced his healing with his eyes open, fresh determination to get out of the medical bay, to stand, to walk, to be useful to a cause, to the people, that brought him back to renewed life. They pushed him back into bed, handed him a cup of medicine, told him to slow down. Day by day, Finn, they reminded him. Day by day.

But that day when they finally allowed him on outside, he walked out into the sunshine, Rey's staff in hand, the owner by his side, having finally returned the mythical Luke to his sister, and the bravest pilot in the Resistance on his other. They helped him out into a little patch of grass outside the bay and when the rays hit his face, he was almost brought to tears.

The gentle breeze. The dirt between his toes. The sun on his face.

Everyday he walked, the limp caused by the pain in his back grew less as he grew stronger. Poe was always by his side, laughing eyes, wide smile, encouraging words when he struggled and an antidote when they stopped for a rest.

When he was finally released? He felt as though the whole sky was before him. The expanse of the universe, stretched out. For the first time, freedom. True freedom. No running away from things. No frantic chase through the galaxy. 

As he stands here with Rey, in ankle-deep grass, watching this test run with the X-Wing pilots, watching Poe take to skies and dance through the clouds, he laughs and pulls the jacket closer to him. 

For the first time. 

Free.


End file.
